


nights along

by PurplePineapplePop



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Friend the Sheep, Nonbinary Sally the Salmon, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Rape Recovery, Shapeshifter Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), the rape is not on screen or between techno/canon characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePineapplePop/pseuds/PurplePineapplePop
Summary: inspired by the movie The Accused. If I will or will not finish this is entirely up for debate but for the moment, it will remain one chapter as i don't fuckin care.The Accused slaps tho.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap/Technoblade, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Wilbur Soot/Sally The Salmon/Friend The Sheep
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the movie The Accused. If I will or will not finish this is entirely up for debate but for the moment, it will remain one chapter as i don't fuckin care. 
> 
> The Accused slaps tho.

_Technoblade,_ Phil reads on the paper, frowning lightly at the smudged writing, blue ink smeared, written sloppily and less than the best. Phil’s frown deepens at the unfinished words, the written reason on the aper the whole reason he’s here. He’s here to be a counselor, to help with coping, to help the boy who had called the police hours beforehand. 

Phil recognizes the kid when he slips into the room. The kid doesn’t recognize him, no, but Phil’s seen the pictures of the kid on a handful of _wanted_ posters and such, wanted for petty thefts and a handful of things. He’s seen the kid for charges of arson and assault but nothing has ever actually been pressed. He’s especially heard the shit where the kid had a handful of charges from being in some underground fight club, too, but that was a while ago and Phil feels a bit sickly now as he opens the door to the room separating the kid from the outside world and the hospital room. It’s a quarantine room, one for peace and quiet. 

The kid has his hospital gown lifted so the woman can get pictures of the boy’s hip and the large bruise along his whole side. It almost looks like he was slammed down and Phil withholds a sigh, knowing damn well that something like that is actually rather possible, considering what happened. He purses his lips as tired eyes peer up at him, blood red and covered in bruises. The boy looks so drained, the hospital issued underwear rolled up to show off the bruises. The woman asks him to move it, to which he does, pulling it down enough to show more of the bruise, hiking up the gown more. Phil, unfortunately, can see the handful of other bruises along his skin. 

“Thank you,” the woman says softly, nodding her head, to which Technoblade does the same. He watches her leave with careful eyes, then red focuses on Phil, still so tired and brimming with worry. 

“Hello,” Phil says in a soft tone, “I’m Philza Minecraft, I’m actually from the rape association called to help with your case. You can call me Phil, if you’d like.” 

“Hello,” the kid says so quietly that Phil just barefly catches it. He shifts under Phil’s gaze, slipping back onto the bed in a less than fluent motion, one that lacks grace and is clearly rough on him. 

Another nurse slips into the room, a hybrid woman whose hair is fitted in rainbow coils, the sheep hybrid smiling fondly. “Techno?” She asks in a quiet tone, her eyes flitting to Phil for a moment. “I need to ask you a few questions before anyone can access the injuries fully. Is that okay?” 

He hums quietly and nods. 

“Are you on any form of contraceptive?” 

“I have polycystic ovaries and an allergy to most versions, I take progesterone to have a period.” 

She nods accordingly and write it down on her clipboard. “Last menstrual cycle?” 

“I just started this morning. And I finished the medication last week.” 

“How many attackers were there?” 

“Three.” 

“Alright. You’re doing so well, Techno, kiddo.” 

She smiles politely and Phil guesses this is why Technoblade chose to be taken to this small urgent care instead of an actual hospital. And the two chat, Techno answering questions while Doctor Puffy asks and encourages him quietly. Phil stands at the side, quiet and polite as he waits for it. He turns his head when another woman, Doctor Puffy’s wife, by the looks of it if the matching rings and affectionate tones are anything to go by. The woman had pink hair and, as far as Phil can tell, she seems human but her skin seems to shimmer in a less than human way and Phil has a sneaking suspicion she’s some form of siren, he isn’t sure. But Techno listens and lets her swab him and clean beneath his nails as well as fish out the tampon that had been shoved up there. He thanks her in quiet tones after she rubs a creme on him that has him physically relaxing, the shapeshifter smiling lightly. 

Phil takes the kid home once he’s discharged, after Techno says he’ll just walk home when Phil asks how he’ll be getting home. He’s seventeen, so he’s old enough to discharge himself, but he doesn’t have a car and the clothes Doctor Niki had given him certainly won’t do much to hold onto as the cold seeps in, fall setting. 

“Uh, you might just want to drop me off,” Techno says softly as they near the street he lives on, “Wilbur might be asleep and I don’t wanna wake ‘im up.” 

“Who’s Wilbur?” Phil asks with his own soft tone. The radio station that plays in the background is forgotten, rain falling as the night does the same. It’s nice background noise, Phil thinks, and he feels as if it’s fitting now, too, while Techno hold to a medicine bag in his hand, the different bottles with lots of pills in it rattling around inside them. They’re all quiet, an accumulation that sounds somehow nice, given what’s happened. Phil remembers a long time ago, when he adopted his son and things were different. This, for the time being, is one of the better outcomes. 

“He’s my brother,” Phil hears Techno say, breaking the silence after a moment. “It’s me, his two partners, and their kid here. Sometimes, one of my… One of the kids I see will stay over, too, or it’ll be them and their friend friends, but… But it’s mostly just me and Wilbur. Friend and Sally, his partners, they work pretty heavy and Wilbur watches his son, Fundy.” 

“Is he older or younger than you? Wilbur?” 

“He’s a little bit older, he’s twenty, almost twenty-one. Fundy just turned four a couple’a days ago, too.” Techno turns his head slightly towards Phil. “Is there, ah, do you have a family, Phil?” 

Phil smiles lightly and nods softly. “It’s me and my son, Tommy. He’s got a best friend, Tubbo, too, who stays over at our house more than not. And there’s my wife, Sammy, too. She’s actually the one who runs the rape accusation and sent me out to help.” 

“What’re they like?” 

“Well, Tommy is pretty loud and likes to exaggerate things and Sammy is about the same, too. She was a huge comfort when we adopted him and managed to get Tommy to open up a lot then, too.” Phil nods his head in Techno’s direction, eyes glancing at him. “What about our family, kiddo?” 

“Fundy’s energetic, he’s a little shapeshifter like me and Wilbur. He likes to sleep in tiny nooks and crannies, too, so he scares the crap out of everyone when he goes missing but he’s usually just asleep in my closet.” There’s a fond smile as Techno continues. “And Sally likes to - they like to sleep in the kitchen floor. THey’re a salmon hybrid, so if they aren’t in the kitchen floor, they’re asleep in the bath tub. She’s, uh, she’s movin’ back home soon because their Ma is sick. We’d all move, too, but Fundy’s in school and I’m gonna… I got attachments here, too.” he smiles lightly, though its bitter. “And Friend is pretty quiet, generally. If they’re home, I’ll probably - probably, um, ask ‘em to sit with me for a bit.” He clears his throat. “The kids that come sometimes, Ranboo and Purpled, met ‘em when I was still in the Nether. They’re twins and -” 

“I know them, actually,” Phil says, eyes flashing with recognition. “Tommy’s best friend is Tubbo and Tubbo is QQP’s with Ranboo, I believe. He fights with Purpled a lot, but they’re more like siblings than anything, honestly.” 

  
Techno hums quiet, admitting, “Small world, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah, very much so,” Phil says as he pulls up to the driveway, thankful his car is quiet. “I’ll see you tomorrow for a little bit of a check up, yeah?” 

Techno nods slightly. “Yeah,” he murmurs. Carefully, he steps out of the car, quiet as a mouse and shutting the door behind himself, quiet enough to barely be heard over the loud rain but hard enough to actually shut the door. The boy quietly makes a dash for the door, head ducked as someone with a wild mop of brown curls opens the door. There’s a frown on their face and Techno slips in, the person with brown hair following, clearly concerned. 


	2. Chapter 2

Phil lets his knuckles gently wrap against the wooden door, a smile gentle on his lips as he does so. It’s just a moment after the,  _ “Hold on,” _ that the door opens. Immediately, he’s met face to face with Technoblade, who looks worse for wear. He looks significantly more tired than he did the day before. The bruises around his eyes have thinned, sure, but he looks as if he’s never slept a day in his life. Phil’s sure he’s showered, at the very least, with a heavy and certainly weighted blanket thrown over him. He’s no longer in the sweatshirt Doctor Niki had given him, nor the matching pants, either. Instead, he’s in a poets’ shirt and black pants that are poofy, going just below his middle calf. He yawns quietly, opening the door the rest of the way and slipping in so he could invite the adult in. 

“Morning, Phil,” Techno says softly, yawning quietly once more. “I hope you’re not allergic to dogs.” 

“I’m not,” the man says instantly, eyes falling to where there’s a large dog on a carpet in the entry room, the same one connected to the kitchen. There’s a handful of blankets and a couple of pillows on the floor from where he can see between the isle and cabinets. “What’s their name?” 

“His name is Steve,” Technoblade states, walking forward to pat at the large dogs’ head. The dog is gigantic, almost bigger than the couch. “He’s a great pyrenees.” He smiles fondly, tossing his blanket on the arm of one of the couches. “Would you like to sit down? Or something to drink? Sally’s at work and Wil is taking Fundy to a doctor’s appointment right now.” 

Phil sits on one of the arm chairs, careful as he clears his throat. He slightly shakes his head at the offer of a drink, though. “I’m fine, Techno, you don’t have to worry about me. What about Friend?” 

“Friend just got out of the shower, they should be getting dressed right about now.” he sniffles lightly, a hand grappling at the side of the couch from his spot across from the older man. He pushes up his glasses from where they are on the bridge of his nose, aligning them properly. 

“And how are you feeling?” 

“Physically or mentally?” 

“Both.” 

Techno hums quietly, moving to sit on the couch. Steve gives a huff at lacking being pet, head coming to settle in Techno’s lap. THe boy idly combs his fingers through white strands of fur. “Physically, I’m in a lot of pain. It sort of feels like a UTI, but more painful. I’m sure I’d be experiencing discharge but between my period and having to douche, I haven’t really even noticed anything about it.” He shrugs lightly. “Mentally, s’not the first time something like this happened to me, so I at least somewhat know how to cope. I’ll be fine by the end of the month.” 

Phil’s brows furrowed. “Excuse me?” He asks softly. 

Techno hums and nods. “Yeah, yeah, shit like this happened when I was a kid.” he shrugs lightly. “My older brother, not Wilbur, the kids from my dad’s first marriage, they used to, uh, gang rape me and shit when it was just us home. They tried to get Wilbur in on it one time and so he told our mom what happened. She, uh, she said it was my fault and that I should’ve learned to cover up and be abetter daughter.” He shrugs lightly. “Wilbur moved out the instant he turned sixteen, built a life, and then adopted me once he turned eighteen. Since he was sixteen, though, I’ve been mostly living with him. We tried to file against our family but it’s protected by some big lawyer bullshit and there’s only so much we can press when they judge me on being a bad character for dating three people.” He smiles bitterly. “My case is already a lost one at that alone.” 

“You’re dating three people?” Phil asks softly. 

Technoblade hums instantly. “Karl, Quackity, and Sapnap are my three boyfriends. Having three boyfriends is actually what made me lose the case against my siblings even though Wilbur and Sally were there as witnesses. Friend is a relatively new edition to our family, by the way.” 

Speaking of such, the mentioned blue-haired sheep hybrid walks out of the hallway, mop of blue coils still wet as they smile at the other. They’re dressed in a turtle neck sweater, the baby blue fabric looking comfortable. There’s a boob window in the shape of an oval, showing off toned muscle beneath. They seem incredibly comfortable in the loose fitted pants, too. “Tech, kiddo, who’s this,” they ask softly, holding a form of accent Phil doesn’t recognize. 

“He’s the guy from the rape association, the one that brought me home last night.” 

The other hybrid hums softly. “Alright. I’m picking up Ranboo and Purpled tonight, Ranboo had a fight with their dad this morning and doesn’t wanna stay there. Will you be good if I’m gone for a couple of hours? Wilbur and Fundy should be home in time that you won’t be alone for more than an hour or two tonight.” 

“I’ll be fine, Friend,” Techno states, “You’re not considering calling in because of me, are you?” 

“Of course, I am, Techno. You’re like my little sibling now, I’m not jus’ goin’ to leave you durin’ something like this.” 

Techno smiles fondly and shakes his head. “Yeah, but Gran T ain’t lettin’ us miss rent this month, you know that. Go to work, asshole. I’ll be fine alone, you know I can and will shank anyone that pulls anything.” 

Friend gives him a pointed look that Phil feels as if he’s intruding in on. Techno gives one right back and Phil feels just as invasive. 

“Friend,” Techno says in a strict tone, “I love you, a lot, truly, but tonight isn’t the night for your bonding time stuff. I’d prefer to be left alone right now without the overbearing sibling nature you, Wilbur, and Sally all have. If I need anything or start having a meltdown of any kind, I’ll call and go through my breathing exercises. I’ll be  _ fine, _ okay?” 

The other seems to hesitate, but nods before they slip on some shoes and grab their keys from where they were on a hanger. “I got my eye on you, Phil,” is the threat they leave with, though Phil doesn’t actually feel as if he’s being that threatened. His brows slightly furrow and he instead turns his attention to the teenager on the couch now wrapping a blanket around their self. 

“I can leave, if you’d prefer,” Phil suggests softly. 

Techno shakes his head with a sigh. “No, no, you’re fine,” he states quietly. “They’re just a bit… overprotective given what happened. I mean, I got drugged while at work and it takes a lot to do that since I keep my drinks where almost no one can reach them in the back break room.” He shudders lightly. “I don’t know who drugged me specifically, but I could give you the names of those that raped me?” 

“THat would be helpful. Would you prefer to write them down or I do so?” 

“I can write them,” Techno says, watching with keen eyes as Phil passes him a paper and pen. Immediately, he starts writing down the names, separating them with a line. He passes the paper back, the first section consisting of a handful of names and the second being practically a laundry list. “The top is those who raped me, the bottom is those wo watched. I know some people recorded it and Karl already said there are rumors that a recording is going around and Dream said someone tried to send it to him.” 

Phil’s nose scrunches at that, remembering rather suddenly that highschool is very much going to be a big aspect of this case. “Is it even legal for you to work in a bar?” 

Techno nods. “I work the back room stuff. I’m allowed to keep knives and such on me as long as i have a license and all that crap, which I do, so I’m fine. And I really only work on gutting the game machines and prepping food, which I have to be sixteen to do. I never dabble in anything outside of the stuff that isn’t drinking or dancing. I’d never do either.” 

Phil hums at hearing that, scanning over the names. “Techno, mate, this is a lot of names. It’ll be a lot of people to track down. And I’ll have to go through all of their phones, too.” 

Techno hums. “I’m aware,” he says. “I’m more or less worried about what they could do to someone else than what they’ve done to me.” 

“You’re not at all concerned it could happen to you again?” 

Techno merely shakes his head. “Someone who has been sexually assaulted is more likely to have it happen again. It’s not the first time I’ve been assaulted and it won’t be the last so it’s more a matter of  _ when _ it will happen. But I’m good with fighting.” 

“This isn’t a good mindset, Techno.” 

The boy laughs so bitterly at Phil’s concern, smiling. His voice is too blunt as he says, “Now, c’mon, Phil.” He’s still smiling, his lips painted with venom. “You’ve seen my record. I’ve got a whole case file about being a solicited minor over my brothers’ and a handful of lawyers who would rather call it bluff than any bit of truth.” He relaxes in his spot on the couch, despite his words and what they actually mean. “I have a lot of things on drug dealing, too, peddling weed and meth a couple of years back, too.” He makes a slight gesture at the other. “And, you know, even mentioning three boyfriends made me lose the first case. I don;t want to be ridiculed for putting on a show  _ again, _ Phil!” 

“Technoblade,” Phil tries, though the boy is shaking his head before Phil even has the chance to say anything. 

“Just…. Just get the fuck out of my house, Phil,” he says quietly, eyes falling, as well as the happy go lucky expression he’s beeing trying. The bitter words break sadly. “This is a dead case, Mister Minecraft, stop beating a dead horse. As my brothers used to say when they were done, no point in beating a dead pussy.” 

Phil blanches in color, his instincts flaring up though he knows isn’t the time to press. “If… If you do want to go through with this…” He stands up, writing on a piece of paper before placing it down on the table. Techno’s sad, now wettened eyes burning slightly. He tucks his chin on his knees and doesn’t say anything about it. “Just call or text me, yeah? Or if you just want to talk. I’m always free.” With that, he turns and makes his way to the door. 

“Phil?” Techno asks softly, his word a whisper. 

“Yeah?” 

Techno’s voice is sad, cracking as he asks, “Lock the door on the way out, please?” 

Phil hums and agrees with his own, “Of course.” 

He sees the boy nod one final time, head getting tucked into his knees entirely, sniffling quietly as he does so. His face gets covered and Phil knows it’s a lost cause to poke any longer. He locks the door on his way out and makes his way to the car. The rain, he thinks, feels rather fitting as he takes his leave. 

-

“Hey, Mama,” Techno states into the phone, his words a whisper. “S’been a while, hasn’t it?” He smiles so bitterly, eyes flitting away from the phone. 

“It happened again?” 

His lips purse. 

“It… It did happen again, yeah.” 

He wipes his face and wishes he didn’t have to be here any longer. “I’m such a fuckin’ failure.” He hiccups on a sob, nails digging into his knee. “I’ve heard so many different things today, the stupid fuckin’... _ insults.” _

He ducks his head and chokes out a whimper. 

_ “Voicemail is full,” _ the phone rings,  _ “Please call again once this voicemail box has been cleaned.” _

With that, the line goes dead and Techno chokes on his cries, thankful for Steve as the dog huffs quietly and rubs against his legs. 

“I miss my Mama,” he admits to the dog, missing his actual mother instead of Wilbur’s mom. THey were brothers, sure, but Techno was adopted and now counted for the  _ second _ time. 

He cries into the white fur and wishes this would just be over. 

**Author's Note:**

> [my Discord server](https://discord.gg/MyRqq97xHN)


End file.
